Home sweet home!
by kayleigh24
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts, a little darker then last year. He still needs to defeat Voldemort, but to do this, he has to get in touch with his lighter side. Draco seems to be the solution. Harry/Draco pairing.
1. Being the perfect prefect

The story takes place in the 7th year, Harry's returning to Hogwarts, he hasn't defeated Voldemort just yet

**The story takes place in the 7th year, Harry's returning to Hogwarts, he hasn't defeated Voldemort just yet...**

Harry's p.o.v.

Hogwarts, it's strange to think of it as a home, seeing the mass amount of people wandering there. Still, it's the only home I've ever known.

"Harry?? Harry??"

"Yes, Mione?" She's always worried about me, even now, I haven't seen her for 2 months, but she still knows something's wrong.

"Where are your thoughts lately?"

"Dunno" I replied, lying, as usual. I can't remember the last time I told her the truth. I guess it's that long. She looked at me, knowing that I once again lied. She said nothing more, I don't know why.

The hours past, as the train went forward, onwards towards the only home I've ever known. Ron said nothing, Hermione said nothing. It's strange like that, I feel most comfortable with my best friends when they say nothing at all.

"Harry?" This time it was Ron, waking me up from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied, like nothing was wrong.

"We're almost there, you need to get dressed."

"Right" I said, noticing that my two friends already got dressed. For a moment I wondered on when they did this. Not for long though. Because as Ron said, we actually were almost there.

I got dressed with enormous speed I might add!! And we finally arrived at the doorstep of my home. Yes, my home.

The traditional stuff passed, the entering of the castle, the sorting hat, sorting EVERY little new kid, the food. But somehow, it was different. The mood, the people, it didn't affect me one little bit. It might seem like I don't know many things, but once again, I don't know why. Being the prefect that I was chosen to be this year, me and 'Moine showed the 'new ones' the Griffendor Tower. We heard some "oe's" and "ah's". I wished Ron and 'Mione goodnight and went to my own little room. One of the few perks of being a prefect.

The room I got was well…perfect! In the middle of the room was a giant bed which had the colours of Griffendor, it had a window that faced the quidditch area a small table with two chairs a closet and two doors. One led to the bathroom, which contained a massive tub, a shower and fortunately a toilet!

The other door led into…well…nothing. When I opened it, all I saw was a whole lot of white light. My mind was racing, should I or should I not go in there, against everything anybody with an ounce of brain would tell me to do, I went in. The only thought comforting me was: Dumbledore wouldn't want me to get hurt, so if this would be dangerous, he wouldn't put it in my room. All other thoughts, seemed to be irrational to me, at least at that time.

The room went on and on and on. I finally gave up and wanting to turn back. However when I turned, the door was gone. And I don't just mean: oh my god, I am totally lost, I should be blond and have the I.Q. of a monkey lost. I wandered forever, well maybe a few hours, but it still felt like forever.

Draco's P.O.V.

Damn it, Damn it, Damn it. As if my life isn't hard enough. Why did that stupid old wizard made me a prefect? As if I didn't had a hard enough time as it was. Being the Dark Lords favourite Death Eater, well I am not just yet a Death Eater but soon I will be if my father get's his ways, meaning I soon will be a Death Eater. And of course there will always be that other little thing standing in my way, Harry.

Yea I said Harry. I still can't believe it's Harry now, instead of Potter. It hasn't been for quite some time. Ever since he looked at me with those fierce emerald eyes. I felt he went right through me soul…oh Fuck. I did it again. Every time I think of Har- Potter I do this to myself. Well that's a Malfoy to you, never quits.

So where was I? Even in my head I lose count of events as my thoughts go wondering of to the boy who just wouldn't die (sorry I read this in an other fanfic…and I just loved it!!).

After Dumbledore made his INCREDABLY BORING SPEACHS, really I don't know how that man manages to make his speech even more boring then the last one I DON'T KNOW! But he pulls it off anyway. Where was I? O yes, Dumbledore. After this I showed the new Slytherin young ones their new home, I went to my new room.

Even though I don't like Dumbeldore. He's gone and done it now. He made my room exactly like it should be. Every ting I need. Including Lubricant, which I KNOW I shall need. Sometimes, you've got to hand it to the man, he does know what the young minds want.

I lied on my bed for approximately 3 hours when an other door appeared in my room. My curiosity got the best of me. I opened it, but all I could see was light. A lot of white light. Even though every little fibber in my being told me not to go in there, well I did.

I walked for hours, well maybe a few minutes, but still it seemed like hours. When I heard a scream somewhere. Even though all my Death Eater genes screamed: LET IT GO. I still went.

"Ha- Potter?" I looked directly at the messy haired Gryffindor in front of me.


	2. Fallen from which tower?

In this chapter our hero will live up to the rating M…

**In this chapter our hero will live up to the rating M…!!**

Harry's P.O.V.

"Malfoy?" I was surprised by the surprised tone in my voice. If that makes any sense. He looked at me with a look on his face I couldn't quite describe. It wasn't his usual hate. As I stood there, I suddenly felt like an idiot, because as he pointed out, I was just staring at him.

"Potter, what are you staring at?" I noticed my cheeks started to resemble the colour of a little piggy, luckily Malfoy didn't seem to notice, or else he hid it well.

"Potter, you're doing it again!" This time giving me time to answer.

"Uhhhh…." Well, I never said it was a good answer…

"It's not easy is it, producing sounds?" At these times I am reminded why I hate him so much.

"Malfoy just shut up, what are you doing in my room?" It is my room, sort of … anyway…

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." Never expect an answer out of a Malfoy.

"No, actually you were asking me about my staring habit." Not to smart to fall back on that sore point, I'll have to kick myself in the ass for that later!

"Yes, well, that would have been my next question." He might have not noticed my cheeks going piggy-style, but I certainly noticed his.

"Ah…" was the only sound I could produce after that. So there we stood, face to face, in the middle of what seemed a endless desert of white light. I never noticed it, but apparently I closed my eyes, only for a second. When I opened them again he stood very close to me. I wondered how he could have done that without me hearing him. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't, something was holding me back.

Before I knew what was happening, Malfoy's lips were touching mine, they just lightly touched. All my thoughts went away, all of them! All I could think was: I need more of him.

I put my arm around him, and pulled him to me. Again I found his lips on mine, this time truly kissing. After a few seconds my tongue bagged for entrance and it was quickly giving. Our tongues battled for dominance, I let him win, needing more of him, no matter how. I felt his hands going through my hair, as I did the same to him. His hair felt like silk, I almost got lost in it. When we both parted for a split second to breathe, he pulled my shirt of, I returned the favour. I found my self panting from the intense kiss and the gorgeous body in front of me. Malfoy turned to me and used a spell that removed all our clothes in a heartbeat. I felt my erection harden even more, if that was physically possible. He gave a smirk at me, I knew exactly what he wanted.

We moved towards each other again, kissing even more sloppy. His kisses went more south, first my neck. I bit my lip to hold back a moan, didn't succeed though. He smirked once again at the sound I made. His kisses trailed down my stomach. There he stopped, he looked up at me. I nodded and he put a kiss on my erection. The kiss alone made me moan, I couldn't stop it, my lip bleeded and I still couldn't stop it. Slowly he took my erection in his mouth he started to suck on it slowly. It drove me over the edge, I wanted to put myself in his mouth completely. But he had other plans for me. He licked softly while his hands were moving towards my balls. He gently massaged them as he continued to slowly suck on my erection.

"Malfoy, please…!!" I managed to say. He didn't answer, not so weird, seeing his current position.

"MmmmMalfoy" I once again tried. Still no luck, he continued to torture me.

"Fuck DRACO" I shouted. My eyes widened that second, he took my full length in his mouth and started to bobbing his head. Never removing his hands. I started thrusting myself matching the peas he set. I closed my eyes and felt my head moving backwards.

"DRACO" I shouted, and released myself in his mouth.

Normal P.O.V.

Both boys woke up panting in sweat and having quite the erection. The both sat up in their beds, looking shocked from what they just seemed to have dreamed. They finished themselves off, got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco's P.O.V.

"Draco, what's wrong honey?" Pansy asked while stroking my hair. Granted, the stroking the hair part I didn't notice until her awful voice woke me up from my daydream, which was staring the same actors as the night dream.

"Pansy, would you do me a favour?" She looked at me for a second, but didn't seem to doubt her answer.

"Sure, what ever you want sexy." Oh, that voice again.

"Get and stay away from me for at least 4 days." She looked hurt, but really my ears couldn't take the sound that came rolling out of that mouth anymore. She jus didn't have the same mouth as a certain Gryffindor. How much I want to kiss that mouth again…But she had to wake me up AGAIN from my day dream.

"Why, sweety, am I not satisfying you enough?" Oh, that voice.

"No, you are not, now FUCK OFF!" I may have said that a bit too hard, I get that idea because everybody was looking at me. Not that I am not used to that…was Harry looking? This time I woke myself up.

"Blaise?" I turned to the person across from me.

"Yeah?"

"I seriously need to get laid, follow me." Blaise always did exactly what I wanted, in love with me or something…I don't know. As we approached the dungeons, I suddenly felt the urge to tell Blaise to fuck off. I did, got weird look on Blaise's face back and I stormed to my room. What the fuck was wrong with me?

Harry's P.O.V.

The entire day is bothering me!! You wake up to that, then your friends are nagging at you, because you look so terrible. Of course I look terrible, I wonder what they would look like if they just dreamed THAT about Dra-Malfoy. And now Dumbledore wants something from me. It must be about Voldemort again, we never talk about anything else. Not that it is a bad thing not to talk about anything else, but it makes those visits a little bit more tense and definitely less fun!

I approached the gargoyle outside of his office, gave it the password, original as always: Chocolate bars. Always candy, muggle or from wizards, as long as it was candy.

"Harry, good you made it." Yeah, really comfortable to start a conversation off that way when an mass murderer is looking for you, and only you. Yeah, I agree, you made it is a good way to start off.

"Yes, well, you wanted to talk to me about something sir?" He smiled, he always does that. Usually this is the point were he says: "I have some bad news for you Harry", or "we've just learned that…" followed by a "so you'll have to…"

"Harry, you're seventeen now right?" Okay, asking about my age, this is new, and disturbing.

"Yes sir."

"And you are a prefect?" Coming as a question from the person who made me one.

"Yes sir."

"So you have your own room?" Has he lost his mind? Literally.

"Yes sir, may I ask why you state the obvious?"

"Sorry, I just wanted you to have all the facts laid out before I tell you why I called you here." Next he's going to ask me what I ate for breakfast.

"Have you seen the white room Harry?"

"Yes."

"What happened there?" LIKE I'M COMFORTABLE TALKING ABOUT THAT….!!

"Uh…"

"Just as I expected." Dumbledore seemed happy with me, I don't get that man.

"Sir, I don't get it."

Dumbledore waited a second. "Harry, in that chamber lies the answer to any person, in this case you, because you visited the room." He smiled. "It shows you, well, you. It has the answer to defeating Voldemort inside." Even though Dumbledore was a wise man and I have always trusted him and did everything what he asked of me, this was ridiculous. I found Malfoy in that room, and he is most certainly not me or the way to defeat Voldemort. He might be the way for Voldemort to defeat me but not the other way around.

"Sir, I am not quite certain we're talking about the same thing. I didn't see a way to defeat Voldemort inside there."

"What did you see?"

"Malfoy"

"Yes, that is quite shocking." No one ever told the man that when you say: "that's quite shocking" you might actually want to look shocked. "I think that you, your inner you, tells you mister Malfoy has the strength you need to defeat Voldemort."

"Sir..." I started a sentence, but no one let's me finish anymore nowadays.

"Yes, I think it's wise for you and mister Malfoy to be put in a same room. I notify the house elves immediately to move both your stuff in a room on the 6th floor.

"But sir…"

"That's all for now Harry."

"But sir…" Dumbledore waved his hand at me as a gesture for me to leave. Sharing a room with Malfoy, him being the answer to defeating Voldemort. From which tower has that man jumped??


	3. No invincibility cloak needed

Draco's P

Draco's P.O.V.

"Yeah, come in." Snape walked in my room. He looked at me for a moment and then sat down on one of the chairs in my room.

"There has been a slight change of plans, you're not to stay here anymore, you're to stay in a room on the 6th floor." He noticed that I might have looked like I saw water burning, but he took no time explaining himself any further.

Before I could say anything, or ask anything, Snape was gone, and house elves had taken every little bit of my stuff. I walked out of my room and saw Snape waiting there for me. "Come on, we don't have all day." Even though I had no clue what was happening, I still followed him. He led me to a great portrait he mumbled a password followed by a: "Bye" and left.

I entered the room, it was smaller then my old room, although this one had a couch and was nicer decorated. I decided to let the situation go, fine I was transported to an other room, so what. I took a shower. I walked out of the shower when I got the shock of my life, well not THE shock of my life, but still, quite shocking. In front of me stood the boy that wouldn't die.

"Potter, what the fuck are you doing in MY room?" I asked him politely.

"So you haven't heard yet?"

"Heard what?"

"We're to share a room for the rest of the year." This had me laughing, until I saw the look on his face, he wasn't kidding.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked, even though by the look on his face, I really didn't have to ask.

"Yes."

"Why?" It was the only reasonable question coming to mind.

"Dumbledore." I noticed how his eyes were no longer focused on my face. Can't blame the boy, the only thing I'm wearing is a towel, and…back to the conversation.

"Potter, if we're to be roommates, and you keep on staring like that, I need a little bit more than that!" His cheeks turned pink again, he's so cute when he does that…uh trailing off again, sorry about that.

"Yeah, sorry." His eyes went back up to my face. "I found this door in my room and it led to a place of uh, I imagine dreams or nightmares, and I saw you there. So Dumbledore figured it must have meant something, and decided that we were to figure that out." This time it was me who was getting pink in the cheeks.

"You, found a door in your room? It wouldn't happen to contain only white light now would it?" He nodded. "So Dumbledore said it was a dream or nightmare room, so nothing that happened was real?" I was waiting for him to nod again, but he didn't.

"Dumbledore didn't exactly said that, I more so figured that."

"Ah…so it could've been reality?" We stood there for a moment or two in complete silence. "So…this is awkward." I tried to lighten the mood. He nodded.

"I'm going to take a shower, through which door?"

"There is only one door, Potter!" I replied. But as I looked were according to me there was only one door, there were two. He walked over to the second door and opened it, not a surprise there, the white room. He looked at me and walked in. I stood at the opening of the room. "No way I'm going in there again Potter." I shouted to him. He walked in further, and I couldn't see him anymore. Damn me for being curious, I followed him.

"Potter, stop this, let's just go back." I said to the figure in front of me. The figure turned around.

"Father?" My father's face was looking directly at me. I got no answer, he didn't even seem to see me, he seemed to look to something behind me. I turned around to see what was behind me and saw a second figure appearing. I didn't recognise the second one.

"Is everything ready?" I heard my father say. "No, we still miss one thing, and you know it Lucius, so why ask me?" My father looked angry at the man standing in front of him. "Just get it, we cannot risk scar-head finding out." "I know." The man replied. The man walked away, and so did my father. I followed him. He led me to an abandoned house, before he walked in he checked to see if nobody was following him. If I had any doubt about him being able to see me, that doubt would now be gone. He walked in and I was only just able to follow him in the house, before the door closed.

The house was dark, and dusty. We entered a hall which contained two tombs. My father walked towards one of them and opened it. I saw nothing coming out of it, but my father obviously did. "Not long now." He waited a few seconds before he started speaking again. "Surely I will." Again the pause. "He doesn't know anything, apparently he has not inherited the bond from his mother." Waiting. "There's no need to do such things my Lord, I am positive he will find out at the very last minute, and join us." Pause. "Thank you my Lord." My father bowed down on one knee, and left again. I stood there, paralysed. The from the other side of the chamber a figure entered. Har-Potter.

"Potter, where the fuck were you?" I sneered at him. But he didn't seem to see me.

"No my Lord, he doesn't know."

"Potter, who are you talking to?" I was ignored by my new found roommate.

"I believe he will come in his power soon enough, he will form the bond." The Potter in front of me nodded twice.

"I still share a room with him, I will be the first to know." Potter looked at ease, but I wasn't, he was talking about me…I know it!

"Yes my Lord, soon." With this Potter left. I didn't hesitate to follow him. He walked back from where he came from, we went through a big room filled with Aurors, dead ones to be exact. Potter walked strait by the dead form of Dumbledore, he didn't even flinch. He walked up to the huge snake, she always scares me a bit.

"Master…" Did that snake just called Potter master?

"Not yet, wait for it." I am relatively sure I don't speak parseltongue…right?

"Of course Master." The snake looked in my direction, it scared me. So far no one was able to see me, I stepped behind Har..DAMN IT…Potter.

"Master, are you sure you weren't followed? Potters face went from still to angry.

"Yes I am sure, I am not like Pettigrew."

"Sorry Master, has he…?"Potter's face now made the transition to looking rather disappointed.

"No, he hasn't revealed the location, even now when I feel his power rising, I know he's close, but he still hasn't." The snake looked worried, and don't even begin to ask me how a snake can look worried.

"I know Nagini, don't worry, he soon will!" Potter caressed the snake for a second and turned around, looking directly at me.

"Malfoy? Malfoy?" I felt some one yanking on my arm. I opened my eyes and saw the one and only mister Potter in front of me.

"Malfoy? Are you okay?" He looked sincerely worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think. How did, how did I get here?" Potter's face looked puzzled.

"Uh, Professor Snape brought you here, because this is your new room. And I told you we were to be roommates for the rest of the year. I took a shower, and when I came back, you passed out."

"No, no, you went into the room with the white light, and I followed you." Harry smiled at me for a second…oh Crap I called him Harry again…

"I'm pretty sure I would've remembered that. You must be in some sort of shock. I think it's for the best if we go to the hospital wing." He put one of my arms around his neck and pulled me up.

"I can walk you know." As soon as I said that, I felt my legs tremble, I couldn't walk on my own. I leaned on Harry…letting the name thing go now…as he walked me to the hospital wing.

After two hours of Madam Pomfrey's examinations I was declared healthy. There was nothing wrong with me, and technically I shouldn't have passed out.

"You are healthy Mister Malfoy, you may go." As I mumbled a thank you she kept staring at me. I had enough of the weird things happening. I went to the dungeons. I was half way there when I heard two voices.

"Harry would never do that!" That muggle friend of him, I am sure.

"I am taking this to professor Dumbledore, it's gone far enough." Snape, I'd recognize that voice every where.

"You can't be thinking that, Harry is on our side! He is the one who's to defeat Voldemort, he couldn't be on the other side!"

I felt strange, strange isn't even the right word for it. Snape thought Harry's on the Dark Lords' side. If he wants to go to Dumbledore with this, must have reasons to think Harry really turned….


	4. incredably sorry!

I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated this story for a while now…

But right now the future for this story doesn't look soo good!

The friend with who (or is it whom ??? I never seem to be able to tell) I was writing this, isn't

able to write it anymore :S:S

So for now, the story has been shut down…

However I do wish to finish the story…so maybe after posting this it'll give me sooo much

inspiration I finish the story on my own…who knows :P

So again, very sorry for not updating the story !!!


End file.
